Just A Little Turbulence
by Scarlette Ralston
Summary: Sam and Dean are oblivious to a hitman who is stalking them, waiting to kill them at any time. Meanwhile, an icy but charming man threatens a beautiful but dangerous female hunter who is close with the boys on a plane that is 30,000 feet off the ground.
1. Meet Jackie and Jackson

Title:

**Title: Just A Little Turbulence (subject to change)**

**Author: (Alias) Scarlette Ralston**

**NOTE (please read): You don't have to constantly follow Supernatural for this one. All you have to know really is the gist of the show. Jackie is a hunter, and she is very good. She's been hunting with Sam and Dean for a long time. She is currently dating Sam Winchester, but that's unimportant. **

**Summary: Jaclyn Beckett is a hunter of the Supernatural, one of the very best, taught by the likes of John Winchester and Daniel Elkins themselves. She is also separated from her fellow hunters, Sam and Dean, and taking a flight to California to meet up with them. However, she runs into a seemingly charming man who turns into her worst nightmare. However, she might be a little harder on him that he expected when he took the job.**

**Crossovers: Supernatural/Red Eye**

**NOTE: This chapter is a tester. I have more written but I don't know if I'm going to post it. That depends on the feedback I get from this chapter. If you want more, review! Love you all.**

Jaclyn Beckett was sitting in an airport, annoyed, delayed, and tired. Her flight had been delayed indefinitely, so she was forced to sit on a bench outside the terminal, flipping through a boring and girly magazine. She was restless. She hated waiting.

She peered out a near window, noticing dark clouds overhead. Jackie didn't like the look of them at all. Flights were bad enough, but flights with almost constant turbulence? It would drive her crazy, for sure.

Her thoughts wondered to Sam and Dean. She'd been hunting with them for years now and they were part of her daily routine. She had fought this separation, mostly because she didn't want Sam and Dean facing a striga without her there. Bulletproof bitches, those things were. However, Dean had rightly insisted that if they didn't leave their current job and head to California right away the striga would be gone. So she stayed, wrapping up the shape shifter gig while Sam and Dean hit the road and traveled to Cali right away.

And here she was.

Jackie was pulled out of her thoughts by a man taking a seat beside her on the bench. He was quite tall with brown hair and blue eyes, and something about the way he walked suggested charm.

"Hello." He said politely, settling down with his luggage.

"Hi." She returned the smile and smoothed her jeans.

"I saw you sitting here and couldn't help wondering if you're…"

"On flight 5403? Yeah, I'm on it. If it ever takes off." She remarked.

"Yeah, amen to that."

She laughed and he smiled at her. A charming smile, but it confused her. The eyes weren't smiling, just the lips were. That suggested malice, but he had an intriguing quality to him.

She reached down her to carry-on bag and zipped it open, pulling out an mp3 player.

"What, no iPod?" he joked.

She laughed and said simply, "iPods are overrated."

"Why is that?"

"Well they're really no better than any other mp3 player. Yet thousands of poor, unaware buyers go ahead and invest in them, even though they're substantially more expensive than the typical mp3 player. I'd rather save myself fifty dollars and buy a trusty Samsung." She smiled a genuine, stunning smile.

"Smart lady." He commented.

"Thank you. I try." She replied.

"I'm Jackson Rippner." He said, with that charming smile dancing across his face.

"Jaclyn Beckett."

"Charmed." He said.

She grinned at him. "So what brings you to California?"

"Work. You?"

"Same."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a junior lawyer." She lied smoothly.

"Wow. So you really are that smart, huh?"

She laughed and said, "Trust me, I've met some pretty dense lawyers. It's not like we're the elite."

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 5403 is now boarding." A voice announced over the airport's P.A. system.

"Finally." Jackie murmured. She got up and zipped her carry-on back up. "Well that's us."

"Yeah. It was really good to meet you." He said.

"You as well. Have a safe flight."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Jackie grabbed the handle of her carry-on bag, nodded and smiled at Jackson once more and walked towards the terminal.

However, she could swear she felt his eyes follow him all the way to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review for more! **

**--Scarlette Ralston**


	2. Charming Smiles and Burdened Sighs

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane was ridiculously large. There were hundreds of seats, amongst bars, diners, and even a couple poker tables. After boarding and finding her seat, which was a comfortably padded window seat at the back of the plane, Jaclyn looked around and watched some of the other passengers. There were two teenagers sitting on the opposite side of the passenger's cabin, and countless middle-aged men in suits fussing over laptops and briefcases. An old lady sat in front of her, vivaciously reading a John Grisham novel that Jackie had read a long time ago.

Jackie turned off her cell phone and caught her reflection in the window. Jackie wasn't vain to any degree, but if she was it would be with reason. She was an undeniably beautiful brunette, with striking apple green eyes and a pleasant face. Her body was perfect, with long, slender legs, a flat tummy and curves in all the right places. Her lips were full, her complexion unblemished. She didn't dwell over her appearance; in fact, she glossed over it more often than not. Jaclyn Beckett turned heads.

The weather was calm, with light rain, but it still made Jackie nervous. This flight was bound to be interesting, if nothing else. She slipped off her shoes, adjusted her dress shirt, which was red with black stripes vertically, and tried to relax.

Just then a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hi again." Jackson Rippner was back, smiling at her from the aisle.

"Oh, hello!" Jackie returned the smile, mildly surprised. "What are you up to?"

"Oh not much… just finding my seat. Which by the way, is the one right beside yours."

"Really? Oh wow. Okay then, make yourself comfortable." She urged, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Jackson put his luggage on the plane's cargo compartment and sat next to her. People began filling the plane to capacity, and Jackson and Jaclyn started to talk.

"So… Got any hobbies?" he asked casually.

"I don't really have much time for hobbies in my job. I like to play pool and I'm a reasonably good Texas Hold 'Em player." She answered.

"Really?" Jackson asked, surprised.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, I never imagined you would be a bar girl."

"Oh I'm not." Jackie laughed. "I hardly ever get to do those things. They're mostly just pastimes between jobs."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yeah."

"How are the parents?"

"They died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"Car accident?"

"No, two different incidents. My dad was shot taking out the trash and my mom drowned in a lake."

"That's terrible."

"It's okay. I hardly ever feel sad about it anymore. Anyway, enough about me. How do you spend your time?"

"Well I enjoy poker as well, but my work, like yours, takes up a lot of my time. I do have some obscure talents though. I can guess people's alcohol preferences pretty well." Jackson smiled charmingly.

"Oh really?" she asked, laughing.

"Yep."

"Try me."

He studied her for a moment and then said slowly, "Casual yet sophisticated. Tequila."

"Wow. Nice job."

"With lime?"

She grinned and said, "Very impressive."

"Thank you."

"What do you do?"

He hesitated for a moment and then said smoothly, "Manager."

"Of what? Wait, no, let me guess."

He laughed and said "I would be very impressed if you guessed my occupation."

"Erm, manager of a hotel?"

"No."

"Manager of a restaurant?"

"Nope."

"Manager of McDonalds?"

He laughed.

"You got me." She gave up.

"It's a very complex company. We do government overthrows, media-frenzied high-profile hits, you know."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, just the usual, right?"

"Right."

"Don't worry I get it."

He titled his head towards her and said lowly, "I've never lied to you, Jay."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have been cleared for takeoff. Please enjoy your flight and remain seated until the captain turns off the 'fasten seatbelt' sign." A female flight attendant announced over the P.A. system.

In no time at all, the plane had weathered most of the bad turbulence and smoothed out in the air and the flight had begun.

"You don't look like an assassin." Jackie said to Jackson.

He laughed. "I'm a middleman, Jay. I deal with clients that need things from people. Like you."

"Sorry?"

"I have a client right that is all about you."

"Uh huh. And why would a client be interested in me?"

"You're filthy rich."

She glared at him for a moment and then said, "You're crazy." She turned to look out the window and get away from his gaze.

"I'm not, I swear."

She turned back to face him. "I'm not rich."

"You're name says different. And your shoes."

"My shoes?"

"Vintage black pumps, I'm guessing they're your favorite pair of comfy dress shoes. Must've cost you a pretty penny. Also, the name Beckett is widely recognized in the U.S. for being very rich. You're the daughter of the now-deceased Kayla and Jeremy Beckett, whose estate was estimated to be in the tens of billions of dollars. You are the owner of that estate and by extension, of that money. My client simply wants you to share the wealth."

"What the hell would I do that for?" she glared at him.

"Because if you decide you don't want to, Sam and Dean Winchester get shot up in their motel room tonight."

Jackie's insides felt as if they'd frozen up.

"What have you done to them?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing at all, except put a guy outside the motel they're staying in tonight, the Purple Lily in California. Last update I received said that the older one went to bed early while the young one stayed up and started to search some Satanic shit about some witch or something."

Jackie gulped. "What does you're … client… need this money for?"

"That is none of your business."

"Tell me." Jackie demanded.

Jackson sighed and said, "Fine. If it will speed up this conversation I'll tell you. My client wants to send a message to the president about his ideas of the government preparing for terrorist attacks. He's going to show them just how unstable the system is."

"You're going to bomb a building?"

"What my client does is none of my business."

Jackie gulped and looked straight at Jackson.

"I am not funding a terrorist attack." She said, thinking as hard as her brain could manage in such a stressful situation.

Jackson grinned and whispered, "Shht." A flight attendant was making her rounds slowly in their direction.

Jackie sighed. This flight could be interesting even if the weather was pristine.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Get To Know You

**Chapter 3. Don't forget to review! Love ya! –Scarlette Ralston. **

Jackie sat in anger and the miles passed by beneath the spreading wings of the jet. Jackson Rippner sat beside her, watching every move Jackie and the flight attendants made.

"So what now?" she asked bluntly after the flight attendant passed them by.

"Now we wait until the flight is about halfway through. We blend in, mill about like the regular patrons, stop at the bar, and try out the poker tables. And then we return to our seats, you make that call, and then you get some sleep while I watch you intently for the rest of the flight."

She sighed and looked around for hope of escape.

"Don't bother. There's nowhere to run." Rippner stated casually. Jackie hated to admit it, but he was right. There was no way out. She was miserably stuck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. You are free to move about the jet, including but not limited to the poker tables, the bar and the diner." A flight attendant announced.

Jackson waited a good thirty beats and then unbuckled himself, along with about 200 other passengers who were now getting up and looking around curiously.

"Come on." He said simply.

Not seeing any other option, she unbuckled herself and followed him down the aisle to the bar.

When they reached the bartender, Jackson put on an amazing show. He snapped right back into the charming man at the airport.

"I'll have a whiskey, dry. And what for the lady?" he said with a deceiving smile.

"Tequila, double, on the rocks with lime, please." She said, smiling, acting along. The bartender grinned, nodded and went about making the drinks.

People started to fill the bar and the diner and the poker tables.

"Bravo. That was flawless acting." Rippner encouraged.

"As long as we're just sitting here ordering drinks I have no problem getting along with you. It's when your master plan to kill thousands of people with my money comes into play that I start getting icy."

"Try to forget about that."

"Oh yeah, let me just go call my hypnotist." She said sarcastically.

"Look, Jay. The way I see it, this isn't going to be an easy flight for you or me. So as long as we're stuck together, I have to insist we try to get along. And if you can't do that, then act. You're more than capable."

Her eyes flicked from the counter to his enchanting blue eyes. "You want me to try to get along with you? You're in no position to ask that of me."

"Maybe. But I would rather we get along than you be afraid of me."

She let out a cold laugh and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Rippner."

"Not yet. But you never know how quickly I'll resort to physical violence."

She grinned. She was pretty sure she could take this guy. She was a black belt in almost every martial art, she had excellent reflexes and strength and stamina. However, she'd never fought this guy before. He could be better than he looked.

He studied her facial expression for a moment and then said quietly, dangerously, "Don't underestimate me, Jaclyn. You wouldn't be the first woman I've knocked out or thrown down a set of stairs."

"You disgust me."

The bartender returned and they both flawlessly changed their expressions.

"Here's the tequila…and the whiskey." He said, setting the drinks in front of them.

"Thank you." Jackie smiled at him.

He winked and returned to his business.

Rippner said, once the bartender was out of earshot, "You know, Jackie. You're not too hard on the eyes."

"Flattering." She said flatly.

He grinned. "I've stalked a lot of women in my day, Jay. But you were the most unpredictable."

"I'm not even going to bother pointing out all the things that are wrong with that statement."

"I've been watching you for weeks, Jay. And I don't know what it is you do, but you sure as hell aren't a lawyer."

She met his gaze and said simply, "You're crazy."

"Oh yeah? So what business does a junior lawyer have researching things like werewolves and demonic omens?"

"Researching the paranormal is a hobby of mine, not that I have to explain myself to you."

"You're also very good at fraud, deception, things of the like."

Jackie had had just about enough of the interrogation. "I don't do everything I'm told to, Rippner. I have a spine, unlike you."

"You think you know me?"

"Absolutely not. Everything I think I know about you is just an educated guess, based on your attitude so far."

"And what is it that you think you know?"

"You have a desperate need to get things done quickly and efficiently. You have a charming exterior; I'm guessing you're pretty good with women. You have an icy, calm exterior. But I'm guessing you're not so calm when things go wrong."

He grinned at her assumptions. "And you are funny, smart, careful, beautiful, sexy, cold yet calm. I'm guessing you have a very dark past. You're too smart for a woman your age that hasn't had a few life changing incidents."

"I may have had my fair share."

"Something sexual, I'm guessing."

"Why's that?"

"Something in you makes you cover those gorgeous legs with unworthy cloth."

"Yes, I do have a deep-seated self esteem issue. Or I was cold this morning when I got dressed. Choose whatever answer feeds your over-analytical nature best."

He smiled simply. "I don't need to know everything about you. Let's just find a good way to burn time and try not to kill each other."

"No promises."

Just then the bartender accidentally dropped a glass, sending a loud crash throughout the bar section of the jet. Rippner looked behind him, startled, and Jackie got up and ran for her life.

Jackson quickly noticed what she was doing and followed her, angry as hell.

She ran through the airplane, trying not to bump into people. She ran through the diner and up a small set of stairs to the washrooms. She sprinted into the ladies' washroom, without looking behind her. The washroom was empty. She knew she had little or no time once she was in the washroom so she quickly locked herself in a stall, and then crawled underneath the door, leaving it locked but empty. She did this for all five of the stalls and then slid back into the third stall from the sinks. She jumped up on the toilet seat and waited, and all too soon, the sounds of a tired male came all too soon.

Jackie made no noise and Jackson started to chuckle.

"What's your plan, Jay? You've locked yourself in this one place. Sure that's a good decision?"

She held her breath. He strode to the first stall and turned the lock with ease. Finding the stall empty he moved onto the second stall. He repeated the motion and then got to the third stall. He turned the lock and opened the door, but was blindsided by a killer kick by Jackie. He was blasted back into the bathroom wall. She hopped down from the toilet and her pumps made a soft click on the lino floor.

"Nice." He said slowly and in pain.

She whipped her body in a 360 and sent another kick flying towards his face. He caught her leg in time and twisted it, making her scream out in pain. He laughed harshly but was forced to let her leg go, as she hit him hard with a right hook.

She reset herself and waited for his next move. He kicked his leg out, trying to trip her up, but she effortlessly jumped over it. She got in a few hits before he tried to trip her again, this time succeeding. She hit the ground hard and groaned. Rippner grabbed Jackie roughly by her neck and threw her against a cubicle. She hit her head hard and her vision spun for a moment or two. She groaned in pain. He was much better than she'd expected.

"You're really not being too cooperative. Do you want the Winchesters to die slowly? If I don't call my guy and tell him to leave the motel within the next twelve hours, he goes in and massacres them both, understand?"

She glared at him between gasps for breath. Just then they both heard the sounds of high-heeled shoes coming into the washroom. Jackson sighed and threw Jackie into a cubicle. After bolting the door, he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her roughly, enjoying her taste. She struggled to be released from his grasp, but it was in vain.

A woman entered the bathroom, heard the heavy breathing and the sounds of Rippner kissing Jackie and said "Oh my." She left the bathroom, flustered.

Jackson pulled away from Jackie, panting. They stood in silence for a while, Jackson still holding her up against the wall. Jackie looked at Rippner, who was listening intently for the sounds of another person in the washroom. He looked back at her and said slowly, "Well that was closer than I expected to get to you, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

She groaned and Rippner let her go.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
